One proposed internal combustion engine control apparatus delays an ignition timing and performs increase correction of a fuel injection amount at a start of an internal combustion engine in a non-warm-up state, in order to accelerate the warm-up of en emission control catalyst, which is included in a catalytic converter for catalytic conversion of exhaust from the internal combustion engine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H08-86236). The increase correction of the fuel injection amount starts simultaneously with the start of delaying the ignition timing to prevent a potential misfire possibly caused by the delayed ignition timing and the lean condition of the air-fuel ratio possibly caused by the increased opening of an idling speed control valve. The increase correction of the fuel injection amount is terminated at the end of increasing the opening of the idling speed control valve. This control technique aims to prevent the lean condition of the air-fuel ratio and accelerate the catalyst warm-up. The high-speed catalyst warm-up enables the high-speed catalytic conversion of the exhaust from the internal combustion engine and improves the emission.